Our Hallway
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: Sam's P.O.V. It's because it's their hallway. Seddie. Fluff may ensue. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly.

**A/N:** Man, I hate to admit this. But I'm practically obsessed with Seddie. It's like an addiction...Anyways, here is my new one- shot! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

*****Our Hallway*******  
By grech8993**

I looked around me and sighed, "That was a close call." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the hallway.

"What's a close call?" I heard a deep voice whisper behind me. I screamed and spun around and smacked the person for sneaking up on me, not even bothering to see who it was first.

Once I smacked the person, I glared him as he clutched his cheek, "Benson!"

"Ow, Sam!" He looked at me in shock, "What was that for!" He argued.

I rolled my eyes, "That's for sneaking up on me." I told him before going to my locker to get some books, "You know I hate it when people scare the crap out of me." I said facing away from him.

"What if I were Carly?!" He argued behind me.

I turned around and gave him a blank stare, "But you're not." I slammed my locker close, "What are you doing here, nub?"

He rolled his eyes and dropped his hand from his cheek, "The question is, why are _you _here?"

Not answering, I asked, "Don't you have le francais cours?"

He nodded, "Yeah, wait," He paused before raising his eyebrows, "Did you just speak French?" I nodded, "Impressive." He smirked.

I smirked back, "I guess you've rubbed off on me." I said before fisting his collared shirt and pulled him towards me, "And I swear, if you tell anybody-"

He pushed my hands away, but I didn't let go just yet, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I raised my eyebrow before letting him go, "I didn't go to class because I didn't feel like doing a presentation." He continued.

"Does my ears betray me or did I just hear a hint of a rebellious side to Fredward Benson?" I smirked at him. Who would of thought the dork had a bad boy side to him? I thought.

He rolled his eyes, "It's not the first time."

"Yeah, whatever." I said before looking around. When I was satisfied that no one was coming, I slid down with my back against the lockers.

He stood there for what seemed like minutes before sitting down next to me, "So, why are you here?" He asked as I turned towards him, "I thought you had study with Carly?"

"I do," I nodded, "But I didn't want to sit there and watch her and her boyfriend, Eric, make out." I scrunched my nose, replaying the repelling image yesterday and the day before.

"Ugh," he scrunched his nose as well.

I raised my eyebrow at him as I watched him react, "Jealous you're not making out with Carly, Freddork?" I teased. I knew for the fact that he was over Carly, but I like to joke around with him once in awhile. Besides, his reactions are entertaining.

"No." He sighed, as if tired of discussing this every time, "Just that I think showing public display of affection isn't really great."

I rolled my eyes, "Just admit it, Fredwina," He turned towards me with raised eyebrows, "You're jealous of Eric." I smirked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, just like _you're_ jealous of Carly."

"What! I do not, nub!" I argued.

"Yes, you do." He nodded his head, "Admit it, Puckett, you like Eric." He smirked. Gosh, do I want to smack that smirk off his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "That would be like saying I like _you_, Benson."

"So, you admit it." He smiled, "You do like me."

"What!" I stood up, "I would never-"

He looked around before standing up and whispered, "No one is looking or listening."

I looked around just in case before sighing, "Okay, I do." I admitted and he just smiled his goofy smile, "Just don't tell anyone." I whispered to him with a smile.

He shook his head before he pecked me on the lips, "We've been dating for a month, Sam." he then wrapped his hands around my waist, "Do you hear any rumors of us dating lately?" He raised his eyebrows.

I sighed before wrapping my hands around his neck, "I guess you do have a point." I said before making out with him. Gosh, I do love our make out sessions. Making it forbidden is so much hotter. When we ran out of breathe, I pulled away from his lips and leaned my forehead against his, "By the way, I _am_ jealous of Carly." I whispered.

He picked his forehead up, "What! Why?"

I dropped my hands and sighed, "Because she gets to make out with her boyfriend whenever she likes." I pouted. Yeah, who would have guess I, Sam Puckett, was such a…girl? Especially a love sick girl?

This time he let go of my waist, "But you said-"

I cut him off, "I know what I said, Freddie."

"And…" He trailed off.

"And I think it's time to go public…" I trailed off biting my lower lip.

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean, what could go wrong?"

He thought about it for a minute before shrugging, "I guess nothing," I smiled before intertwining my hands in his, "Hey, why were you nervous earlier?" He asked as we walked towards his locker.

Once we were at his locker, I sighed, "Carly was getting suspicious and I thought she was following me." When I knew that he was busy going through his locker, I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear, "And now that Griffin asked me out…"

He spun his head around to face me with wide eyes, "Whoa! Griffin asked you out?!" He sputtered. _I guess I was wrong. _I thought.

I sighed, "Don't worry about it, I didn't say yes," I rolled my eyes, as if it were nothing, "but he's getting annoyingly stalker-ish." I scrunched my nose again.

"Stalker-ish is not a word." He stated. Of course he had to be a dork and say that, but being a _nice_ girlfriend -which usually, I would vomit instead- I just rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever."

"Well," he trailed off, "Now that we're talking about people asking one of us out…" He closed his locker and stood up, "Michelle Penn asked me to the Girl's Choice -"

"In your dreams." I blandly stated.

"What?"

"Michelle Penn would _never _ask you out. She's the most popular girl in the school. Why would she want to date a nub such as you?"

"Well," He smirked, "Apparently, you did."

"Touché." I smirked back before looking at the clock behind him, "Oh, I got to go."

"Now?" He raised his eyebrow, "Why?" He scratched his head.

"I've got to get ready for the revelation later on." I smirked.

"Yeah, about that, when are we going to go public?" He asked.

"After school." I thought, "Got to go." I started to head off but he stopped me.

"Wait!"

I turned around and gave him an annoyed look, "What dork?"

"How about a kiss?" he smiled goofily.

I retraced my steps and smirked up at him, "You're so whipped," I said before I grabbed the back of his head and smashed my lips against his. Once our second make out session of the day was done, I pulled away and looked up at him with dazed eyes, "There, happy?" I asked.

"Yes." He beamed.

I rolled my eyes before taking off the opposite direction as him, "Bye!" I yelled behind me. As I walked back to study, I thought to myself, _Man, we're both whipped! But hey, _I stopped myself, _at least we're both whipped with each other. _I shook my head at how sappy I sounded and stopped at my tracks. I turned around to see him leaning against a bunch of lockers, smiling. I raised my eyebrow at him and smiled.

Across the isolated hallway, our hallway, I mouthed out the words, 'I love you.' He looked at me in confusion before smiling back at me and mouthed the three words back at me. I turned around and shook my head again, _yeah, I guess I can get use to this new dating thing._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It was pretty fluffy. But who doesn't like fluff once in a while? Anyways, Happy Holidays!!!**


End file.
